


Without salt this time

by TheWingsOnCastielsBack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexuality, Christmas, Homophobia, John Winchester's Bad Parenting, John is a dick, M/M, Scrooge themed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWingsOnCastielsBack/pseuds/TheWingsOnCastielsBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three ghost come to visit the older Winchester brother, to teach him a lesson about accepting himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without salt this time

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in over a half year, and this is also my first Supernatural fanfic.   
> I hope you enjoy though!

‘Happiness is just a word to me  
And it might have meant a thing or two  
If I'd known the difference’  
-The Seatbelts, Gotta knock a little harder.

 

 

Without salt this time-  
It was a cold evening, somewhere in the first days of the winter. The 24th of December precise, otherwise known as Christmas eve. Snow was starting to fall around the area the Winchesters were currently staying, a shitty motel room, as our main character would describe it. But although the Christmas spirit was starting to grow all around town, the Winchesters were keeping it small; Like they always had.

After drowning down half a bottle of Whiskey our protagonist, Dean Winchester, had decided to lay down and sleep. The case, which consisted out of a quite nasty Gjin, had been solved and the Winchesters had been left to their misery and usual self-loathing.  
The man was lying on the ‘shitty motel bed’ of his choosing, slowly but surely falling asleep. Alcohol wasn’t only good for numbing the pain alone after all, it could also be quite handy for falling into sleep. Something the Winchesters obviously weren’t getting a lot of.

But tonight- Apart from the fact that tonight was Christmas eve, was quite special. And even for the older Winchester, it would be something that was considered crazy even in his book. He would be getting a visit from some ghost, and these ‘Sons of bitches’ as he’d usually refer them as, wouldn’t be killed as usual. Perhaps they’d even make the older Winchester’s life a bit easier.

x

Rustling- And not the kind you’d usually hear in a motel room at this time. Dean Winchester’s eyes flew open and he reached for the knife beneath his pillow. He raised up from his bed and let his eyes scan over the containments of the motel room. To his confusion, the room was as empty as a cold winter night. He looked over at his brother sleeping on the other bed, as words already have betrayed, he was still asleep. Dean considered the fact that he might be too cautious, and that perhaps he had heard absolutely nothing. But Dean knew of the fact that life was never going to be that easy for a Winchester, there was definitely something up.

And as on cue, a loud screech followed, sounding like an Angel’s singing. He reached for the angel’s blade lying in one of their duffle bags, but before he could even walk as far a smoking hot woman appeared before him. Busty ‘n brown haired, she stood before him. 

‘Dean Winchester’

She spoke in a clear tone, her eyes scanning Dean’s body. Dean, wasn’t slow and realised the woman in front of him was one of the creatures he’d usually hunt. But as he once again tried to reach for the Angel blade, his hand fell through the table it was lying on and Dean’s face turned as white as a sheet. Realisation hit upon his face. He was a ghost, he was dead. His eyes fell on the previously ignored bed, and to his fear, his very own body was still lying there. Apart from himself.

‘You bitch, what the hell did you do?!’

Dean yelled almost desperately, he hadn’t been dead in quite a while. He didn’t bother to reach out to the woman, in his situation he doubted it could be of any help after all.

‘Keep calm Winchester, I am not here to bring any harm. My name is Historia, otherwise known as the ghost of Christmas past.’

Dean was baffled, was this.. Thing for real? He had to refrain himself from gaping as he quickly corrected himself from showing any obvious shock. He blinked before he slowly asked:

‘As in Scrooge?’

‘Precisely as in Scrooge.’

‘You've got to be kidding me.’

Dean frowned as he looked at the woman in front of him, was she for real? But after all the shit he’d been through, he couldn’t help but actually believing her words. He’d seen weirder shit, to be perfectly honest. But why would a ‘Ghost of Christmas past’ be coming to him? Although he’d always been a bit careful with money, he wouldn’t consider himself to be stingy. He sighed and shook his head. 

‘Why?’

‘Because, Dean Winchester, I haven’t come here for the thing the ghosts from Scrooge came for. Me and my siblings have come to make you accept that tiny little fact about yourself, the fact you've been trying to deny so miserably, but have been colossally failing to do so. You can only deny yourself for so long, Dean Winchester’

Dean almost choked when he hurt what she had said, he felt a lump form in his throat and with a slightly higher pitched voiced he managed to utter:

‘What fact? I don’t think you actually know me sweet cakes, but I’m not the kind of man to deny himself something he wants. Now you shut your pie hole,’

‘I don’t think you’re in any position to make demands Dean Winchester.’

Historia disappeared, but within a split second reappeared again in front of Dean. Dean swallowed as she successfully managed to grab the knife from the table and placed it in front of the neck of his unconscious body. Dean wanted to move to protect his body, but he was frozen to the spot. No doubt that bitch had done something.

‘I suppose you want to return to your body after this ordeal? Well then, Dean Winchester, I suggest you stop acting a fool and follow me.’

‘Son of a bitch’ 

Dean muttered under his breath. He didn’t like it, but it wasn’t exactly like he had a choice in the situation. He had no access to the salt, and there was no chance he could begin to reach Sammy. He didn’t like it, but he had no choice but to go along with the ghost wishes until he could figure something out.

‘Are you coming, Dean Winchester?’

The ghost looked back and Dean felt his limbs being able to move again. He shook his wrists and placed his hands inside his pocket, as he started walking behind the ghosts. As soon as he was back to his body, he’d torch the bitch. And after a while, Dean noticed he wasn’t in the motel anymore. He wasn’t anywhere near it, in fact. He knew this place though, as hard as he tried to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short first chapter, my apologies.


End file.
